


A Million Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Soulmates, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo Ren has been dreaming of a world away from the world he knows. He has been dreaming of a world he had no idea even existed.And in this world is a girl. He has dreamt of her, of her life.He feels the tug, he feels the pull from his soul. This girl from universes and worlds away, is his.This girl is meant to he his. That is what the force is showing him.This girl is the key to his happiness, even if he doesn't return to the light, the girl is key.





	1. The Field

The breeze that blows the tall and golden grass is gentle and warm. The field is illuminated by the sun, creating an impossible shine as it hits the grass.

  
He can see the breeze, feel it against his skin. It is pleasant as it blows, soft and delicate.

  
He is standing in the thick of it, feeling the blades of glass touching his skin, creating goose bumps.

  
He feels safe here, he is safe here. In the field full of golden tipped grass, he feels at peace.

  
He is not in the galaxy that he is familiar with, but he feels at peace. He takes the opportunity to enjoy the feeling, and he closes his eyes.

  
He stretches out his hands and runs his palms over the tickling tresses. He shouldn’t indulge in such childish behaviour, especially for a man of his strength.

  
But it is just so peaceful, so calming. Nothing is bothering him, his very soul is at rest.

  
And then he sees it.

  
He's not alone in the golden tipped field. There is someone else.

  
Standing in soft white, something he would like to feel beneath his fingers, she stands with her back to him.

  
Her arms are stretched out, her head falling back. He can see her long hair as it tangles with the towering grass, blending in with the golden tones.

  
“Who are you?” he is still wearing his uniform from the Finalizer, he is still Kylo Ren.

  
But the woman, the one with the white dress and golden hair is here. She is unafraid of him, as if she doesn't even realize he is there.

  
“Can you hear me?” his voice is deep, the baritone sound echoing, somehow in the golden field.

  
“Look at me.” He reaches for her, his hand outstretched, hoping to catch just a single strand of the golden tresses that are beckoning him.

  
“Look at me…” He is all but begging now. He wants to see her face, he wants to see her turn and face him.

  
“It's peaceful isn't it?” He blinks and the woman is gone from where she once stood.

  
Instead, she is beside him. She is not looking at him, she is focused on the bright sun as it shines in their faces.

  
“Where am I?” She tilted her head, he hands slowly turning from side to side, the grass touching every part of her appendages.

  
“Enjoy it. Enjoy the sun as it kisses your skin.” She closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath, one that fills her lungs with clean air.

  
“Feel the warmth.” Her voice was sweet, soft. She was young, younger than him. And innocent.

  
She hadn't seen the savage face of war. She remained untouched by the endless struggle for power.

  
She was hope. She was the sun itself and Kylo was the moon, he basked in her light, in her warmth.

  
“Do you feel that? Do you feel the winds as it passes over you? Isn't it the best feeling in the world?” She still hadn't looked at him, still hadn't shown him her face entirely.

  
“Where is this?” He wanted to come back. He wanted to come back to the peaceful field. He wanted to come back to her.

  
“It's my favorite place in the world.” Her arms were outstretched again.

  
Kylo turned his attention elsewhere. It had appeared that nothing else had surrounded them, but he was wrong.

  
In the distance was a large, expansive by ancient looking house. The shutters were white, the house blue.

  
A large tree full of green leaves sat in front of the house, red apples hanging off the branches.

  
“Peaceful.” He spoke under his breath. It was peaceful.

  
He shouldn’t be enjoying the sun on his skin, the wind as it passes over him. He shouldn’t be hypnotized by swaying grass, but he was.

  
“Who are you?” He asked again, his voice desperate.

  
Who was the woman who called to his soul? Who was the woman who made him peaceful, made him wish for more?

  
Where was he? Why was he here? Why was she here? Why was he seeing her?

  
Was this the Force? Was he Force bound to a woman he had never met, from a world he has never been to?

  
“Who are you?” The woman turned the question back on him.

  
“You’ve been asking me who I am, but I haven't asked you.” He watched her hands.

  
She was starting to walk away from him now, her hands palms down. As she walked, the grass moved around her, the ends brushing against her skin.

  
“Where are you going?” He called after her. Where was she going? Why was she leaving now?

  
“It's over. It's time to go back.” She looked over her shoulder, finally giving him a look at her whole face.

  
An angel. She had to be an angel. He had heard tales of the beautiful creatures when he was young.

  
He never thought that he would be seeing one in the flesh. That's what she was. She was as breathtaking as the golden field he stood in. She was angel, Kylo was sure of it.

  
“It's over.” Her voice faded, and he was alone again in the field of tall grass.

  
An angel. She was an angel.

 

 


	2. Reality

He woke up breathless. He woke up with the image of the angel from his dreams burned into his memory.

  
She, you, were beckoning him. You were calling to him in some manner. Your souls were bound, he was connected to you through the Force.

  
That’s what it was. It was a vision of sorts, a promise. The Force had shown him all he needed to know.

  
With you, there was peace. With you, he was at peace. He didn't need to be Ben Solo, he didn't need to turn on every ideal he had. He could be Kylo Ren and still feel at peace. He could be Kylo Ren and still be content.

  
You were a promise, you were a prize. You were bus promise, his prize. You would be the final piece of the puzzle. You would be the one person who could really end the conflict in him.

  
He had seen it. In his dreams, through the force, through his desires.

  
He could feel you, he could see you. The Force bound you together in an unbreakable chain, an unbreakable bond between you two.

  
But you were not from his galaxy, his universe. You were worlds away, tucked and hidden, safe.

  
How long had you been waiting for him? How long had he been waiting for you? Was it time for you to meet? Was it time for you to bring Kylo peace?

  
He closed his eyes and focused. He reached through your bond. He could feel you, hear you, see you.

  
He saw memories flash in the front of your mind, some of them were images of himself.

  
It appears that you had been dreaming of him far longer than he had dreamt of you. What did you see when you dreamt of him?

  
Did you see him as the monster he was told he was? The girl, Rey, she had called him a monster many times. But what of you?

  
Curious, he dove deeper into your memories. The first time you dreamt of him, you saw the dark void of space.

  
You were cold, bitterly cold. You were scared, frightened of being so cold and alone.

  
But then you saw Kylo. You saw him in one of the moments he allowed himself to think and feel freely.

  
You saw him in his chambers as he sat with his elbows on his knees. His mask was gone, and he was unaware of your presence.

  
He pulled away from that memory. He moved on, searched for more. He wanted to know more.

  
If the Force had truly connected you, bound your souls, he wanted to know so much more about you.

  
He saw your face, in the next memory. You were staring at yourself in the mirror, though you were devastated.

  
A bruise marred the left side of your face. There was a bruise in the shape of a handprint. You stared at it, winced as you touched the bruise. Your eyes were watering, your lip quivering.

  
Kylo reacted in anger, pure, loathsome anger. You were hit by someone, hit hard enough that your had a bruise in the shape of their hand on your cheek.

  
He grit his teeth. He didn't know how old this memory was, but you looked almost the same as you did in his dream.

  
You looked to be the same age, you had the same hair colour. Unlike the dream, you were sorrowful.  
He could feel your fear, feel your hurt through the Force. He could feel your pain almost like he was stuck himself.

  
_Idiot. You made him mad. You deserved this. You pissed him off. You shouldn't have made him mad._

  
Your voice echoed in his own mind, you blamed yourself for what pain was caused on you. Kylo had to remain calm as he watched the memory of you.

  
He wanted to reach through the force and strangle the person who hurt you. 

  
“You’re not.” He was quiet, his voice even. Could you feel him? Could you hear what he was saying?

  
The memory ended with your eyes widening and a son followed by a sorry falling from your lips.

  
Kylo was kicked out. He was pushed out.

  
He placed his head in his hands and groaned loudly into his palms. He was multiple universes away from you, multiple galaxies away from you and yet, he was connected.

  
The Force connected you, it made him dream of you, want you. It made him desire you.

  
It gave him hope that you would bring him peace no matter where he sat between the battle of light and dark.

  
You would bring him peace. No matter where he stood.

  
*.*.*

  
The field was your favorite place to visit in your dreams. You didn't know where it was, but it was peaceful.

  
When your life was going to hell, you dreamt of the field. When your boyfriend was in a foul mood, you went to bed dreaming of the field.

  
Lately, there was an addition to your dreams. A man cloaked in black, powerful and dangerous, but not to you.

  
He stood tall, his black clothes filling out his powerful frame in a wonderfully, arousing way that was matched only by his beauty.

  
And the man was beautiful. His dark eyes were deep and captivating, his raven hair was longer than you expected, reaching and covering the nape of his neck, hiding his ears.

  
He was beautiful. And in the field, he was following you. He wanted to get closer to you.

  
“It's over.” You would take the last few moments of peace in the field, before you had to come back to reality.

  
Before you woke and were welcomed back into life with a boyfriend who got too handsy, a dead end job, and a desire for so much more.

  
“Its over.” The field disappeared. The man disappeared and you were back in your reality.

  
You stirred and turned away from your boyfriend as he lay next to you. You opened your eyes, wincing as the bright light from the window nearly blinded you.

  
You closed your eyes again, willing yourself to go back to the field. You wanted to go back to your peaceful place. You wanted to go back to the place where you could be untouched.

  
“Get up.” You opened your eyes, fingers running over the bruise on your face.

  
“Get up, Y/N. You need to go to work.” A single tear ran down your cheek.

  
“I'm getting up. I'm up.”

 

 


End file.
